Homecoming
by KrisEleven
Summary: Written for Goldenlake's Wishing Tree exchange. Glaki waits for everyone to return to Winding Circle after their travels to Namorn and Starns.


A/N This is another story written for Goldenlake: Rachy wanted a story featuring Glaki and the Circle and it all got a little out of hand. Now, since you're here hanging out, reading my fic, it is your moral obligation to head on over to TPE and check out the Seven Days of Midwinter that I am hosting. There's challenges to write for, a Challenge Discussion thread where you can post holiday requests for the Santa of Fic-Winter and a lack of people, making poor me feel neglected. What's that? You have holidays, families, and real life already taking up your time? Drop it all. I am much more important.

I'm kidding, but I'm not. Go here: forum . fanfiction . net/forum/The_Tamora_Pierce_Experiment_Writing_Challenges/70302/

* * *

><p>Glaki waited by the window to the front of the cottage, her nose pressed against the pain, on tip-toes to see out to the walk and main gate.<p>

"They're on their way back, Glaki, but there is still the ship ride for Rosethorn and Evvy, and the road home for Tris and the others," Lark called from the kitchen, drying her hands on the towel and Comas finished putting the dinner dishes away. Ever since they had heard news that Rosethorn and Evvy had finally managed to find a ship ready to bring them home after the volcano on Starns, Glaki had been keeping a watchful eye.

"How long?" she asked without looking back.

"Another week, at least."

"Okay." She didn't move from her spot. Lark smiled and shrugged at Comas, who sucked on his lip, thinking.

"Come on, Little Bear," he said, finally. "Let's walk by the Hub."

Glaki turned away from the window, her eyes wide. "Do you think Gorse will have sweet-cakes, Comas?"

"Oh, yes," he said, his nonchalant tone making Lark cover her smile with her hand.

Glaki ran to her boots.

* * *

><p>Lark rubbed sleep from her eyes as she emerged from her room, shushing Little Bear's barking firmly. He knew she meant business, and was reduced to frantic tail-wagging and the odd whimper he couldn't help but let free; midnight services were no joke when you were woken before dawn...<p>

The door to the cottage opened, and it was like time reversed. Briar peeked around the corner of the door and grinned guiltily. "Oops, sorry, Lark," he said. "Forgot about the Bear." Daja came in next, leaning her staff against the wall and smiling in the way Lark knew to be a cover; something was bothering her stoic foster-daughter. Tris came in and smiled and bent down immediately to pet the Bear thoroughly.

She shook her head at them as Briar hugged her. She held him hard; it had been a long four years, and not long enough before he was off again to Namorn. Early morning visits could be forgiven.

When Briar pulled away and went to greet the now-wriggling dog, Sandry was right behind and hugged Lark tight.

Lark smoothed hair away from her daughter's face. "What is it, sweet?"

"I wanted to come here first," Sandry said softly. "Namorn was _awful_."

A door opened and Glaki emerged, rubbing her fist against her eyes and yawning wide. She stood blinking blearily at the strangers who woke her for a moment before her eyes fell on Tris. With a squeak, she had crossed the room, clamoured over the Bear and attached her arms around Tris's neck. "You're _home_," she said, making Tris blink rapidly as she hugged the little girl back.

Lark squeezed Sandry's hand. Sandry looked over at her and smiled.

* * *

><p>Glaki was at the window again.<p>

Briar, Tris, and Daja had left after a cup of tea; Briar had plants to check on and Daja client orders to get caught up with, and Tris couldn't stand to have her unpacking left undone, though Lark had noticed a certain stiffness to her movement that wasn't there before and suspected she needed to lie down, as well. Sandry stayed. They had stopped by the Citadel and Cheeseman Street to drop off belongings and Sandry's maid and her family before riding to Winding Circle, and she had nothing pressing.

Lark, who knew Namorn, thought that Sandry needed the simplicity and trust of Discipline Cottage a little while longer.

Giving her the moments of peace so needed, Lark left the girls and went to collect breakfast. A meal in a familiar, loved place couldn't heal anything, but it was definitely a start.

Sandry watched Glaki for a while. She had spent some time with Brynis and Harald, her maid's children, who were probably Glaki's age or a little older, but not without their mother there. Sandry didn't know how to interact with children – she'd never had to – but sitting silently without engaging with the other person in the room seemed unnatural to her.

She walked over to the window and knelt beside her. "What are we looking for?" she asked after a moment.

"Rosethorn and Evvy," the little girl replied. "Lark said they wouldn't be home for a week, but I think they might be early."

Sandry smiled. "You _think _they might be early, or you _hope_ they will be?"

Glaki looked at her and shrugged, her dark eyes a little sad.

"Well, I would love to watch with you." Sandry put her face close to the window and puffed on the glass until it fogged up. Then she blew, lips pursed, until the mist melted away. Glaki watched her, a smile slowly gathering on her lips.

Sandry misted the window again and wrote Glaki's name carefully.

Laughing with delight, Glaki began to draw with her.

* * *

><p>Glaki wore a yellow dress that Lark hadn't wanted to buy for the <em>yaskedasi's<em> daughter, but the fabric was one Glaki had handled too longingly to deny her it. Lark held Glaki's hand as Little Bear attacked Evvy with as much doggish enthusiasm as could be mustered. Rosethorn walked up the walk a little slower than she used to, but her hug felt the same and Lark breathed in her familiar scent and was just glad she was home.

Rosethorn and Lark pulled apart. "Oh, I'm glad I'm _home_," Rosethorn said.

Glaki reached up and took Rosethorn's hand as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "Me too," she said.

* * *

><p>That night, Discipline Cottage was full, to welcome everyone home again. Glaki showed Tris and Briar how to write their names on the window while everyone relaxed after a filling meal and caught up with old friends too long removed.<p>

Sometimes people went away forever, like Mama and Yali, and sometimes you left places, like Tharios and the places her and Tris and Bear and Niko visited.

But even though Rosethorn and Evvy and Tris went away, they were home again. And even though Glaki knew one day when she was 'grown-up', she would go away to school to learn magic, she could always come back.

Because Discipline Cottage would be here. She leaned on Tris's shoulder and pet the Bear's ears while Briar scratched his back. And people came back to Discipline, even if they had to go away, too.

That was what made it a home.


End file.
